


I'll answer anyways

by sakuraxblossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Sad, Time Skips, reference to suicide, this is my excuse to try and make juli feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxblossom/pseuds/sakuraxblossom
Summary: Oikawa's falling apart and needs someone to talk to. That someone is - and has always been - his Iwa-chan.(Iwaizumi's response to Oikawa's letter)[Part 2]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I'll answer anyways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/gifts).



> HEYO!! thank you for clicking lol please go read Juli's fic, "Please don't answer" before you read this. ily <3

Japan 10.12.XXXX

To Tooru,

Shittykawa. Why didn't you tell me you've been feeling like this? I feel like such a shitty person now for not realizing.. I know you don't expect me to respond anymore and I'm so sorry for being a terrible boyfriend. 

I've read your letter, which is why I'm writing this one. 

I wanna help you. I wanna fix you up. I want to BE THERE, for you. 

I want you to be alive. I want you in my life, because you're my reason to live. You're my one and only, Tooru. I want to keep that.

All of your memories, all of _our_ memories, I want to keep them. I want to make new ones.

You don't need to move on. You don't need to go forward too fast. You need to stand still and take a break. You need to be happy, baby. 

The empty feeling that you're feeling? It doesn't make up what is _you._ Because I know the real you, and the real you loves me, the real you is funny, the real you isn't what you are right now. 

All that hurt, isn't you. 

What you are is a beautiful boy, who lights up my life. The one I fell in love with.

I want _you,_ Tooru. 

You fix me up. You light up my life.

I love you. I enjoy being with you. I need you. You make me happy. _You_ make me, me.

And if you're not you, then how the hell am I gonna be me?

I'm coming to visit, to try and make you feel better, because I need you to be happy. I don't want you struggling through this mess called life. I want you to be the joyful and successful person you are and always have been. 

If I can make you feel better, then I'm gonna try to make you feel better, because you don't deserve to go through this shit. I'll put your thousands of pieces back together. Even if it takes years. I'll stay with you until you stop trying to kill yourself, until you stop trying to hurt yourself, until you're _you_ again. Until the incredible, talented, beautiful person I love is happy again. 

I love you too baby, but I'm still worried about you. I'll forever be worried about you, because I'm not with you and I don't know what's going on. I promise that I'll take care of you.

Love,

Your Iwa-chan.


End file.
